Slang Dictionary
The following is a list of commonly used terms and abbreviations used by players of Comabt Arms. *1S2K - One Shot, Two Kills (most common with L96A1 or M-200) *A/B - Site A or B on Search and Destroy or Bombing Run where the bomb is planted *Ace - Killing 6+ players in Elimination Pro, Search and Destroy. *AFK - Away From Keyboard *AP - Armor Points *AR - Assault Rifle *Bot - Computer player (Fireteam enemies) or a hacker (aimbot, AFK or experience botting) *BS - Bull S***/Best Shot *CA - Combat Arms *Camp - To stay in one place and kill people *Clutch - When a player wins a Elimination Pro, Search and Destroy or Fireteam round as the only one on their team killing mutliple players or zombies *CW - Clan War *Fail Nade - A grenade that kills the thrower or a team member, or a grenade that goes nowhere near where intended (i.e. bounces off something) *Frag - Grenade or it can also mean a Kill *Gas - G7A Gas or the use of one *GF - Good Fight *GG - Good Game *GJ - Good Job *GM - Game Moderator *GP - Gear Points *GS - Good Shot *GTFO/GDFO - Get The/Da F*** Out *Hax/H4x/or - Hacks/Hacker *HBD -Heartbeat Detector *HBS - Heartbeat Sensor *HP - Hit Points/Health Points *HS - Headshot *LMAO- Laughing My A** Off *L0L/LoL - Laugh Out Loud *LS - Lucky Shot *MG - Machine Gun *Mine/Mining - M16A1 AP Mine or the use of one *Nade - Grenade *Nade Spam - To thrown grenades at random without aiming *Newb - New player *Noob - Someone acting "childish"/bad player *Noob Tube - A rocket launcher or grenade launcher (RPG-7, LAW, or M32) *NPC - Non-playable character. (Bots) *NS - Nice Shot *NT- Nice Try *NX - Nexon Cash *Pistol – To shoot someone with a pistol *Pl0x/Plox/Plz - Please *Prefire - To shoot at someone before they are visible *Prenade - To throw a grenade at someone before they are visible *POS - Piece of S*** *Pub - Public game/public hack *Pubbie - A person who is not in your clan *Pwn– To do something amazing or do really good *QQ – Cry or Complain *ROFL - Rolling on the floor laughing *SG/Shotty – Shotgun *SMG - Sub-Machine Gun *SOB - Son Of A B**** *Spawn – To get another life after you die/where you start the new round (also called a base) *SMD - Suck my D*** *Spec - Specialist *Spray – To hold down the trigger or shoot rapidly without aiming *SR - Sniper Rifle *STFU - Shut The F*** Up *STHU- Shut The Hell Up *Tanked- Surviving from a 1 hit kill weapon (L9, M107, Double Barrel, etc.) *TK - Team Kill *WDF - What "da" f*** *WTF - What the f*** *WTH - What the heck *OPed - Meaning a weapon is over-powered *Own - To do something amazing or good (see pwn) *ZOMG - A more frustrated form of OMGething amazi Category:System